Of Clouds and Bubbles
by CloudGazer45
Summary: Cody's day was just going fine, just got done with high school for the week, listening to music in his room. Sound ordinary? Wrong. Ditzy made a wish to have a friend who cared for her and didn't make fun of her eyes. Later on, a black mist started to cover his body and suddenly he found himself head-face in the ground in front of everyone's blonde and grey mare. The next thing?
1. Be Careful of What You Wish For

**Hi everyone, CodytheCat45 here. Here is my first MLP:FiM story, so don't hurt me for getting some elements of the show wrong, still getting used to discovering that I'm a Brony. Enough said, let's start this. ENJOY! MUFFINS!**

**Chapter 1: Be Careful of What You Wish For...**

**(3rd person)**

The whole house was extremely quiet, not even the snores of the dog sleeping on the soft couch weren't heard at all. The sun was shining very brightly for a winter day and the rays reflected off of the black surface of the tables and made the room brighten even more. Suddenly, the dogs eyes shot up and turned her head towards the door as there were a series of clicks coming from the lock. The wooden door swung open, releasing a large amount of sun into the house, as the white pit bull jumped up and started jumping up and down in front of the person who walked inside the house.

"Ok, ok, Leia, calm down." The male said, struggling to get the large dog to stop jumping up on him. The recently named dog then sat right in front of him and almost made him trip and fall. The adolescent teen gained his bearings, and then shifted the heavy red messenger bag off his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. He placed his headphones back on his ears and walked off into his room and shut the door, just letting the music play in his mind and flopped onto his bed, sighing in relief as he started to feel drowsy.

Pushing himself off the covers, he slugged over to the mirror to see how he was looking. His almost pure white hair was brushed over his left eye, obscuring the crimson red eye that scared most people away from him. He shook his head as he continued to look at himself, his skinny physique, the black coat that he customized himself, the t-shirt that he also designed. It was an image of the Grim Reaper looking down at a lotus flower as it went down a river bank. He shook his head once more and proceeded towards the bed once more. However, as he closed his eyes, he didn't notice the black mist sneak into his room and hide off in the corner.

**(In Equestria)**

In the night covered Ponyville, a certain grey colored pegasus walked down the bridge on the outskirts and looked up at the sky. Her crossed amber eyes had a pained expression painted on them, as she looked back on her past and what happened recently. The person that she sought as a great friend had just ended their relationship and it was because of the stupidest reasons: the way her personality was and her always crossed eyes. She then stopped walking and just kept gazing at the darkened sky. A tear then escaped her eye and fell into the river that was just across the bridge.

"If there is any pony out there, please, I just want someone to be nice to me, even if my eyes do look funny. Please! I need to know how it is to not be made fun of." Her voice echoed through the night sky, as a shooting star passed over the area.

**(Back on Earth)**

As Cody kept listening to music and fell into a deep slumber, the black mist suddenly shot up and darted over to his position. It started to creep up and around his legs, like a snake about to constrict it prey, and slowly wrap him in a midnight black cocoon. As the shadowy mist was about to cover his face, the teen's eyes suddenly shot wide open. Terrified as he could, he tried moving, but avast, his body could not respond. After the cocoon formed around his head, a dark flash occurred, and Cody Clarkson was no longer in his room, down on Earth.

However, in the world of Equestria, a strange comet was seen heading towards Pony-ville, right the outskirts, in almost the same location of the grey fur colored mare.

**(First person: Cody)**

'_Wha... What the hell just happened?! One minute I'm just listening to music, and now this weird, I don't know what, mist I guess, just covers my body. Now, the question is: where am I?_'

I couldn't stop shaking, it was as if something was changing my body in the outside. I could even feel my bones shift around as well, and why could I not feel my fingers? I tried opening my once closed eyes and found myself diving head first into the ground. I guess that explains the shaking, but I saw something else as well. It looked a lot like a grey horse with a blonde mane. I might have been thinking things, but back to the subject, I shouted out the only intelligible thing I could.

**(Third person, once again)**

"FUUUUCK!" *BOOM*

A huge cloud of dust covered the area as well as a crater forming where the now changing human had landed, and the mysterious mare lowered her hooves from her face and rushed over to the crash site. What she saw shocked her to the very core. In the five foot deep crater, lay a half transformed human with large patches of peach fur covering most of the body. The muzzle was just about finished while the tail was just growing out of the garments that were now shredded and sinking into his skin, turning peach as well. He then suddenly jerked so he was lying on his stomach as two wings popped out of his back. The hair on top of his head was a very pale gray and had somehow managed to cover his left eye completely, matching his tail. The mostly transformed being looked up, his right eye just shooting open as he uttered two words before falling unconscious.

"No way."

The mare just looked at the now completely transformed stallion in horror at what she just saw with her own eyes. A being just suddenly fell from the sky, after making her wish to the stars, and witnessed a transformation that was most likely unheard of. Shaking her head back and forth, she then slid down carefully towards the stallion and somehow managed to place him on her back and started galloping towards Canterlot, to talk to a certain two alicorns that would hopefully give an answer to this confusion.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Authors note: Well, yeah, that happened. Just to let you know, the 'friend' is a certain time traveler in a big blue box. I decided why not for this certain occasion and put some references to a few things. Expect a lot more in the next chapter. I will see you guys later, see you guys later! MUFFINS!**


	2. This Can't be Happening

**Yay, I'm back! This chapter is abit of a short, yet a sad one, and I don't really have a lot to say... OH! I forgot to mention that Cody's right eye was blue. A small detail that I missed, my bad. And I'm sorry that I didn't get this up sooner, homework and other things have been in the way. So, yeah, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: This can't be happening...**

The blonde maned mare was exsaughsted after galloping through the forest all the way to Canterlot Castle, the residence of both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. As she ignored the guards in front of her, she looked behind her, and stared longingly at the male pony on her back. The silver mane that covered his eye was always on the left side, just seemed to stick, not moving off to the side. It confused her to no end, both the fact on what he was and how his mane was able to do that. She saw the doors ahead of her and just barged right in, creating a loud bang as the twin heavy, oaken doors looked as if they were going to fly off then and there. The two light and dark alicorns in front of her abruptly stopped talking, and glanced in her direction, each with a confused look on their faces. The blonde stopped and gently dropped the strange being in between them and said out of breath:

"I-I don't know what h-he is, o-or how he got here, but my mind a-acted on it's own! I'm sorry for barging in suddenly!" Celestia looked down towards the younger mare, tilting her head to the side in curiosity at what she was talking about. Her younger sister was mirroring her actions but was the first to respond in her loud, echoing voice.

"What art thou saying? Calm thyself down before some unintentional matter befolds upon us." Celestia shook her head back and forth out of agrivation, making her multicolored mane shadow her face, none of this was making sense and they weren't getting anywhere fast.

"Luna, please. Now, Ditzy, explain what happened. And don't worry, it's just us three here, except for our unconscious friend lying there." The white furred alicorn replied in a soft tone, as well as pointing her hoof at the strange being. The newly named Ditzy was able to calm down enough so she could tell of the events that had transpired; the crash, the transformation, and how she got them both to the castle in the short amount of time, as days first light started to raise up.

After the explanation, both princesses were confused out of their minds. A strange being falling from the sky, and changed it's form into one of their own, it was just preposterous. There was also another thing that left the older sibling of the two to no end, just puzzled. Residing inside the only stallion in the room, a strange power seemed to radiate, pulsating with dark energy, making her nervous, yet curious to find out what it meant. However, at the same time, it didn't seem harmful in any way. Though it bothered her to no end, she pushed the thought to the back of her head. At the time, Celestia had to figure out what to do with both newcomers. The white furred Equestrian ruler looked at her black and blue furred sister and asked:

"Luna, do you mind showing Ditzy to the Living Quarters? When the 'stallion' wakes up, I have a few questions I want to ask him." The princess of the night simply just rolled her eyes and gave a sigh.

"Fine. However, we should get your student in here as well. She could help, significantly." It was now her turn to roll her eyes. Luna just shook her head back and forth, and beckoned Ditzy to follow her. As the muffin-eating mare went to pick the unconscious otherworlder, a deep blue glow enveloped around his body as he was raised up, and brought over towards the exit, and with that, she quickly followed. As the duo, not counting the unconscious one, walked down the red carpeted floor, many of the castle's guards remained at their posts, but those that were paired up started whispering amongst themselves.

"Hey, look! It's Derpy!"

"What the hay do you think she's doing with Princess Luna?! And who in the world is that she's carrying?"

"Beats me, but just look at her eyes!"

That last sentence struck Ditzy like a stab in the heart, for her to hear that just meant the end of the world. She was of course still dealing with heartbreak after all. After getting to the Living Quarters, Luna gently placed the stallion on the soft, fluffy bed and placed a red cover, that just seemed to reflect all light around off of it, over him. She looked at him with a curious expression etched on her face, but that didn't last as she heard a quiet sniffle come from the second female in the room. The mistress of the moon looked over at Ditzy to see her with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ditzy, come sit over here for a minute." Ditzy obeyed, and was quickly brought into a tight, but caring hug. However, that didn't make her feel that much better. After about a minute or two, Ditzy gently pushed Luna away, and started making her way towards the washroom. Before she entered, the gray pegasus looked at the 1,000 year old alicorn and said: "I'm fine Princess Luna... I just need some time alone..."

After she went in and closed the oak door behind her, Luna gazed back at the once normal human. She saw him move as he groaned in pain and slight irritation as he started to wake up...

**I am so freaking evil... So, that's it for this chapter, and it will be a while before the next one... I'll see you guys later, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trying to Adjust

**_Chapter 3 Of Clouds &amp; Bubbles: Trying to Adjust_**

**_Edited on 3/19/15._**

**_Hello everypony, I'm back again and I'm so sorry about the wait! Damn school got in the way and had some relationship and family problems last year... I don't know why I keep making two authors notes. Just to let you all know, I'm gonna go back and edit the previous chapters, make sure that they're a bit longer and all that fun stuff. But, enough of me blabbering on and on, enjoy the show!_**

**_Chapter 3: Trying to Adjust and a Teeny Problem... (Cody's POV)_**

Of all the things that have happened to me, this one had to be the worst one yet. As I started to wake, my eyes just burned as soon as the sun hit them, my bones just ached constantly, and worst of all, I felt incredibly itchy! Slowly pushing myself up, the roaring headache that I had would not pass, which in turn, made me groan in annoyance. I then had the smart idea to 'gently' bring my hand to my forehead, which resonated with a loud clack... Wait... Something doesn't seem right... I look down at my... HOOF?! What the-? I just stared at the appendage that used to be my right hand, and saw it as a black hoof connected to a peach fur covered arm. Strangely enough, the sole of said hoof was a worn down crimson. I glanced at my left arm, and saw the same thing.

"W-w-what the h-hell?" I then started coughing. I guess that crash was a bit hard on my brain, since this is just bat-shit insane! I then felt two extra appendages on my sides, and when I looked down, I saw a pair of peach colored...feathered... wings. WINGS?! What kind of stuff did I take last night? I poked one of them and realized that, indeed, they were a part of my body, just as hooves were as well. I don't know how to react to this! What the hell?! All of a sudden, a 'not-so-amused' cough came from my right... And sitting at my bedside... Was Princess Luna. Her blue, starry hair just glowed in the slightly dark room, making my jaw drop. Here I was, in the same room, with PRINCESS- F#%KING-LUNA! My brain couldn't handle this! And, once more, I fell unconscious, but not before hearing a sentence from her that just confused me even more:

"If you wish to change back, do something human..."

...What?

It was too much for my brain to handle- someone that I've looked up to that -as far as I was concerned- wasn't supposed to be real was standing right in front of me, and I passed out.

As I began to fall into myself, everything went black… then I saw a light in the distance- a humanoid figure approached me, but he was backlit, and I couldn't make out his features. He sat down in front of me and began to speak- his words were melancholic.

"Listen to me, young one… give ear to what I must say… for none know the truth, and I am in need of one to remember it." He said, he held up his hand, and a purple aura began to come from him and was absorbed into my body… all the meanwhile, I heard whispering over my right ear.

"You do not understand yourself yet- in time you will, but allow me to guide you."

And in that moment, I felt as if something had awakened inside of me- it was the strangest thing I had ever felt… it felt as if he was communicating with me… using nothing but raw power. Images poured into my head of a life that was not mine, and back out again… then, he began to leave.

"My dearest child, when you awake, be not afraid for I shall protect you…"

I then saw his eyes as he turned to take one last look at me- they were a deep purple- and filled with sadness.

(Time skip: Some hours later)

My eyes shot wide open as that damned headache came roaring to life, making me lean forward into my lap.

"Ugh... What was that all about?" I start asking to myself. 'I wake up and find out I'm a pegasus, then I turn over to see Princess Luna… and then that weird guy shows up? Jesus Christ, what the hell was I on last night? Acid?' Surveying my surroundings, I realized that I wasn't in my room. It also wasn't the castle-like area that I was in before. It seemed like a normal bedroom, with orange colored wallpaper and yellow carpeting, there were a few pieces of furniture around as well, a table here and a desk there, with what seemed to be cookbooks, as well as random bits of mail to join in. Still, where the hell am I?

"Oh, you're finally awake!" I heard a voice coming from my left, and I saw the same mare from the other night, Who also happens to be one of my favorite ponies from a certain cartoon show: Ditzy Doo, or also known as Derpy Hooves. Ok, Brain, do a mental check to make sure I'm not dreaming... Hello... Anyone…

I then saw the man's eyes one more time, and that feeling of his energy passed over me.

**(POV switch: 3rd Person)**

Cody just stared straight at the screwy eyed Equine, and slowly raised his hand-turned-hoof up a little, and moved it back and forth slowly, as if he was waving to say hello.

"...Um... Hi?" he said, a little of uneasiness in his voice, along with what some would call a 'goofy smile". Ditzy just smiled and started walking over to the shocked teen, somehow making sure that the muffins didn't fall to the ground.

"So, how is your head doing?" she asked, putting the tray on a wooden desk that happened to be nearby. "If you remember, you fell pretty hard onto your noggin!"

"I guess that I did... Ditzy." She jumped back a few paces from him when he said her name. Her eyes were completely wide open in shock, and Cody cursed himself for letting those words slip out of his mouth, which resulted in a lump on his forehead after a loud clack resonated in the room.

"OW, OW, OW! Why do I keep doing that?!" As he grabbed his head once more, he somehow got stuck in the covers, so when the teen leaned over, he simply fell out of the bed and face planted on the carpeted floor below.

"DAMN IT!"

"Are you ok?", Ditzy asked in concern for her guest, even if the fact that he knew her name was creepy, it didn't matter at the moment.

"Yeah, just fine!" He then started to get up, but forgot that he was still tangled in the bedsheets, and once again fell flat on his face. "...for the most part... Can you help me out?" That shook Ditzy out of her daze, as she then started unwrapping the adolescent teen from the sheets that was impairing his back legs movement. During that time, Cody just stared in awe at how she was freeing him from the cloth prison, just asking himself how she was able to grab with hooves.

**(POV switch: Cody)**

I just sat there wondering how in the hell she was undoing the knot that mysteriously formed when I shifted around like a crazy person. I mean, seriously, hooves! How does that work?

"Hey, Ditzy?" I decided to get her attention, and sure enough, she looked up. "If you don't mind me asking, how are you able to do what you're doing? You know, with hooves?" She then silently raised her appendages up, and to my surprise, I saw them bend slightly... Freaky.

"I have a question as well." She replied after freeing my legs. I raised an eyebrow and motioned her to continue. "What are you?"

"I guess that you can call me a human... A lucky one at that." I whispered the last part to myself. I mean, I did fall from 2,000 feet, head first into the freaking ground... Wait, how did I survive that anyway?

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said. "I have another question, are you expecting anybody around here soon?" Ditzy looked a little confused at what I said, before shaking her head in disagreement.

"Not that I know of... Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just didn't want anyone to freak out. I mean, the fact that you have someone- I mean somepony strange in your house, somepony not around these parts, just randomly showing up is a bit odd, don't you think?" I finished, giving her a hint that I wasn't actually what I was. She seemed to understand what I was talking about as she walked away from me, and walked back to the plate of muffins... They must have been either blueberry or apple, because my stomach always grumbles around those types... I started getting up myself, but it was weird. I felt as if I were still human, but because of the way my body was, I just don't know how to explain it... All I know is though, when I stood up, a strangely familiar mist started to cover my body. It enveloped me in the same cocoon as before, but I could now feel clothing on my body, my hands balled into fists, and I didn't feel incredibly itchy.

"What the Buck?!" Ditzy shouted as soon as the black mist left my vision. I couldn't help but scream too!

"HOLY SHIT!" I came to my senses that I just freaking morphed back to my regular self, but the fact that I still changed shape was pretty freaking crazy! What am I, some goddamn Animorph or something? "What the hell was that?" I screamed out loud.

"I don't know, you tell me!" It seems like Ditzy was freaking out like crazy... Damn. I got a crazy idea and got on all fours, and sure enough, after thinking of changing my body, I got the same result as the blackish-purple mist returned. Before I knew about it, I had become a pegasus again... Out of the three pony races, why did I get stuck with the wings?

"What the Hell is happening to me?" I asked in fear. Ditzy had a confused expression at hearing that.

"That doesn't happen normally?"

"No, not at all. I mean, humans have some kind of magic, but I thought that it was complete BS..." I started thinking about my friend that had recently went missing almost a year ago. They said he just disappeared without a trace, nothing left behind but...

"Sir? Are you alright mister?" I shook my head as the mare in front of me was trying to get my attention. I looked up to her and smiled sadly. The thought of what happened to my best friend just kinda brought me in a depressed mood.

"I'm fine Ditzy, just had a moment... You ever had a friend that just went missing all of a sudden, and you haven't heard from them in a long time?" Ditzy suddenly looked really sad, as if she were remembering something that made her just... die inside. Trust me, I know that feeling.

"Yes, actually... I'm sorry that you feel that way. Now come on, Princess Luna told me to get you up so you could meet somepony!" My eyes shot open wide at what she said. Uh-oh… this could get problematic.

**POV switch: 3rd person**

Cody just stared dumbly at Ditzy for a few seconds before speaking, his voice resounding in a mix of amusement and agitation.

"And I thought that you weren't expecting anyone. What happened to that?" The gray pegasus just smile sheepishly, letting out an uneasy chuckle escape her mouth.

"Whoopsie..." Cody shook his head and took a step forwards, finding it easy to actually walk, as if he had been doing it his whole life. He then gave his new appendages an experimental flap, and accidentally send a few papers and letters flying off the tables nearby. This time it was his turn to grin uneasily.

"Sorry, shouldn't have done that... You mind showing me the way then?" Ditzy rolled her mismatched eyes and walked out the door. Cody followed shortly after, grabbing one of the, now cold, blueberry muffins on the way. After walking through the hallway, and down the wooden stairs, he looked at a frame that was on a small desk. It had a picture of a light brown stallion with a darker brown mane hugging Ditzy and waving towards the camera. What intrigued the teen was not only the hourglass cutie mark on his flank, but the tall, blue London police box in the background. His visible eye widened and turned to the mare next to him. But, before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ditzy said, trying to rid sorrowful demon out of her voice. She then walked away from the surprised pegasus, and opened the door. Her sadness was replaced with happiness and excitement. "Oh, hello Twilight! Come in, come in."

_To be continued..._

**_Well, that's all for this chapter. Sorry again for the very long wait. Now that I actually don't have to worry about drama in school and at home, I've got a lot of time on my hands, so that means: more chapters, more interesting twists, and also new stories! So, in the meantime, keep looking at those Clouds, and Party On! Adios!_**


	4. I DIDN'T DO IT!

_**Edited on 3/19/15.**_

_**Hello Ladies and GentleColts, CloudGazer45 here, and by God, this is one chapter I had difficulty writing... A lot of the actual story starts here, and a lot of chaos is to be insured, tons of it! You guys had a suspicion about Twi showing up? Well good, cause here we go!**_

_**ALLON-SY!**_

_**Chapter 4: I DIDN'T DO IT!**_

_**(POV switch: Cody...)**_

Oh... Sweet... God. Standing in front of me, in their glorious light were the 'Mane' 6...

In the doorway stood a group of six mares, the first was a lavender alicorn, with a dark purple mane and a pink stripe running down the middle, and dark violet eyes. A pink, six pointed star, layering another smaller white star, surrounded by five white specks, all around the sides made up her cutie mark. She also seemed to have a little crown on, not the Element of Magic, but it seemed to have five little spikes ending with a little amethyst gem on the end of each spike, and it seemed to made from gold. Twilight just stared at me she was examining me, which creeped me out a bit, making me look to the next in line.

The second mare was a butter yellow pegasus with a light pink mane and turquoise eyes, bearing three butterflies on each flank. Poor little Flutters was trying to make herself as small as possible... hiding behind Applejack, which made me chuckle quietly.

Third was a regular earth pony that couldn't stop jumping up and down. It was like she was on a never ending sugar high, which I'm guessing was right. She was pink with three balloons acting as her cutie mark, and that's all I'm going to say about Pinkie Pie; pink and hyperactive as ever.

Next was a... Unicorn. One thing I could say about the pristine white and royal purple unicorn in front of me was that she looked of high class. She also had a trio of diamonds as a cutie mark. And, Jesus Christ, have I never seen this much makeup and smelled so much perfume on someone in my life. Rarity, tone it down, why don't you? Please?

The second to last was someone-sorry-somepony, that I could relate to just from looking at, as she was wearing an old fashioned setson, that has seen some wear and tear through the years I'm guessing. Applejack's bright orange coat and blonde mane were a bit dusty, she may have just gotten done working on the farm. Looking at her reminds me of my family in California, mainly due to the vibe she is giving, but the fact she works on a farm is the thing I respect about her.

Last but not least, at least 4 feet off the ground was a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow styled mane... It was odd though. Instead of having a competitive look in her eyes, she was extremely calm... And, by the looks of it, nervous. It was as if she didn't belong in this place. I'm not saying that she wasn't supposed to, but the look in those magenta eyes said that she was somewhat... I dunno, misplaced?

They came in, greeted Ditzy, and then stopped as soon as they saw me. Pinkie ran up, got straight up in my face, thus scaring the living shit out of me, and started talking as fast as she could!

"HiI'mPinkiePie!Whoareyou?Doyoulikeparties,causeIloveparties!Thenagainwhowouldn'tloveparties?Areyouanalienfromaworldordimensionunknowntous?Orareyoua-" Before she could continue her spiel, a light magenta aura wrapped around Pinkie Pie, and dragged her away from me, making me sigh in relief. That was way too close for me, too close for comfort. Twilight finally blinked her eyes and grinned slightly.

"Sorry about Pinkie, she usually gets like this when somepony new is around." I just smiled warmly at her comment.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I know someo-*cough!*-pony who acts relatively the same. Trust me, if you want to have a party you'll never forget, take notes from her!" I smiled as I remembered my friend Cassidy, and the last house party I went to ended with me waking up on her back porch, covered in confetti and surrounded by empty PBR cans. That was a Blast! Everyone then looked at me as if I had a second head, unblinking and confused as hell looks plastered on their face. It was starting to freak me out, to be honest. "What? Did I say something?"

"Dude, the only ones who go to parties like that, are griffons...", Rainbow's face just looked astonished at me, instead of the others who still held confused, with the exception of Pinkie, who was bouncing up and down again. I started to ask what everyone was so confused about, until I felt like I knew the answer... I did it, AGAIN!

"I said something about a house party, didn't I?" I asked, feeling a little embarrassed. They all nodded, but now, even RD had a confused look. Damn it all, I feel like I just cause problems everywhere I go!

"You mean, you didn't remember what you just said?", Twilight said, albeit concerned.

"At times, I don't realize that I'm projecting what I'm thinking about, out into the open. It's just a problem I've had since I was little. At times, it's helped out, others it's gotten me in a lot of trouble." They all looked like they understood what I was talking about, but Twilight still looked at me weirdly, or more importantly, at my neck... Oh crap! My necklace! Rarity, surprisingly, then asked the question that I was dreading...

"Excuse me, Sir, but what is that on your necklace?" The jewelry in particular was a silver angel, her wings flung out to where the tips were touching, forming the loop to where the red cord was attached. The woman was facing to the left, holding a ruby that was in the form of a heart. I can't believe that Rarity, out of all of them, ratted me out! WTF?!

"Ah-Er- It's... It's an angel... My ex gave me it, when we were still going out..." Twi's ears twitched, making her look cute, but I knew what evil was coming soon enough.

I heard the man's voice again.

_Run..._

"Then please, tell me, why you have a piece of jewelry with a creature from human religion, around your neck."

_RUN!_

Twilight looked smug, and somewhat startled after finishing her sentence. Why do I say startled? Because after she finished, I ran (more like galloped) out the door. What I wasn't expecting, was the three Royal Guards waiting outside.

"You, stop!" One of the Three Stooges yelled.

"Shit!" I screamed, galloping the opposite way, almost running into an ivory colored, unicorn, wearing some nice, purple sunglasses. She didn't seem to notice as she had a pair of headphones on, and even from the distance I was at, I could hear the dubstep blasting from them...

"Stop! In the name of Celestia, you are to be brought into-"

"I don't care!" I yelled back at Stooge #2. I'm not talking to any of the princesses, unless I can find a way to go about business without being chased! I managed to dodge a few civilians here and there, even jumping over a few stands selling fruit and produce. These guys weren't giving up! Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, and Tweedle Dumber were following me, and since one of them was a unicorn, he decided to start shooting spells at me!

A few of the blue orbs of light hit the buildings to either side of me, while one of them hit a magenta earth pony, probably hard enough to knock her out for a week... I dunno, I think that she was drunk too... Must have been it! I kept running.

_Child! Listen to me- Your eye!_

Oh, jeez... I have to do that... Don't I? God damn it...

**(PoV switch: 3rd person...)**

The poor, frightened teen kept galloping on, as he dodged the cyan colored blasts of energy, that left scorch marks on the surfaces, and one or two of them hitting some slow moving bystanders, knocking them unconscious. Others who saw the chase either got out of the way, or joined the guards in trying to apprehend the runaway pegasus.

Cody looked back quickly and saw a small mob on his tail (literally), and started to run a little faster, but started to feel fatigued after a while longer. As the mob saw that he was losing speed, some of the group started breaking off, and began surrounding him, as well as covering the air due to some other pegasi that had joined.

"We're giving you one last chance to surrender, and come quietly!" One of the guards called to the teen. Cody then started slowing his pace, before stopping completely, surprising the crowd. As he stood there, he held his head down, not in shame, nor in depression, but trying to keep his amusement to himself, yet failing at the simple job. His silenced giggles that he was keeping to himself started to leak out, little by little, before becoming audible chuckles, then full blown laughter, scaring the mob as they started moving back.

He then looked up, but instead of his hair falling to the left of his face, it fell to the right, revealing the very thing he kept secret: his other eye… almost demonic. As it kept the round shape as its twin, it's iris was crimson red, with a reptilian-like pupil. The eye seemed to also be extremely bloodshot, with a similar, yet larger vein pattern that was hidden from view, leading from the outside of the eye, around the upper part of his face to the bottom of his ear. As he stopped laughing, the grin on his face wouldn't fade away.

"Really? That line?" Cody asked in a deeper voice, frightening the mob even more, and making a few flee the area, opening up a path for him to escape. "To be honest, I've heard that so many times, I've lost count. Now, are you going to move your asses? Or do I have to slap every single one of you?!" He noticed the gap, and readied himself. The scared crowd could only gaze as the peach colored equine laughed again, his hair falling back over his left eye, and a black mist started leaking from his body, raising the fear level to past 11. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I can't at the moment. Okay? Sannligr Vel!(1)"

In that instant, the "man" took residence within him.

Before the Celestial Guards could do anything to stop him, the pegasus ran at incredible speeds, leaving behind a stream of black and purple flames in his wake. Before they knew it, he was only a purple blur, heading straight towards the mountains, and they slowly picked themselves up, and followed the quickly fading fire trail(2).

**(PoV switch: Cody...)**

**Meanwhile...**

Well, that's new... I knew I was fast, but damn, not 'Rainbow Dash' fast! Pegasi must have really powerful wings… oh well.

As I kept galloping on to the nearby mountain range, I thought of that mob, how they were so... Scared. I really hate showing my other eye, but it's the only thing I could think of to make them stop following me... And I also hate how I act when that happens. It's nothing like me. I'm more surprised at what I said… Wait, When have I ever learned anything in Norse tongue? Or even read any of the mythology behind it?

I stopped over by a cliff edge, and took a breather. Whatever that energy that was surrounding me earlier and now fading off me, is changing me into something else... Or awakening something deep inside... What is going on? I stood up on two legs and reverted back into a human, and sat over the ledge.

I could feel the "man's" energy...

Whatever energy he gave to me, it felt old. Very old and forgotten. I then got a crazy idea, as I stood back up, careful enough to not fall down the cliff face I sat on. I began seeing if I could manipulate the energy into a shape… I don't know how but, it felt natural... And after concentrating for a minute or two, I got my result, as that blackish-purple mist started to form over my back. After a few more seconds, a pair of large, raven colored wings spread out, seeming slightly transparent and made of black flames. I gave a slight chuckle as I gave them an experimental flap, sending a large gust of hot air in front of me... I guess these babies are made out of fire. I heard 'that' voice again...

_Child, give ear again; there's something here you must see..._

I started looking around the area I was in, and I saw some stuff that I was skeptical about. For one thing, I had a really odd feeling about it, as if I was supposed to be here. That and there were some scars in the earth and stone in the mountain that didn't look natural, as if someone took a blade or a creature with sharp claws came by and left a diagonal cut. I think that I'll go with the blade, as the mark had a similar cut going the opposite way, making an 'X' of sorts. There was also a strange energy, similar to that of what was flowing through me, but even more so familiar, going through the cuts. It can't be... 'John'?

Yet again, I heard the voice… but this time, he screamed.

LOOK OUT, YOU IDIOT!

***KRA-BOOOOOM!***

"What the Hell?" I snapped out my trance and noticed the large rainbow colored ring off in the distance, with what looked like a... OH SHIT! RAINBOW DASH IS A GAININ'! I looked at the cliff and looked at the flames on my back.

'Should I? I mean... What if-' A slight whistle was growing louder, and I looked back again, seeing the little dot gaining, growing bigger. Well, that made up my mind!

"OH SHIT!" And with that, I jumped off the cliff and opened my wings...

**(PoV Switch: 3rd person...)**

As Cody soared through the sky, he found it quite enjoyable, and relatively easy, just as he felt when he was running as a pegasus, scaring him slightly. He shook off the uneasiness, and gave the flamelike wings a few powerful flaps, and shot ahead like a bullet. As he started gaining speed, a certain chromatic pegasus was slowly, but surely gaining on him. As she got closer and closer, she saw that she was no longer chasing an equine similar to her, but a bipedal creature with what seemed to be large blackish purple flames acting as wings, and he, judging by the same body structure from before, was gaining speed quickly.

"Hold it, buster!" Rainbow cried over the sound of wind rushing by her face. The effects of the Rain-Boom were fading fast, so soon she would have to rely on her wings again, but at the current speed he was going, the biped would soon lose her. He looked back and surprisingly, flipped around to face her, and continued to stay in mid air!

"Well, well, well! If it ain't the Element of Loyalty herself: Rainbow Dash!" He shouted, maintaining a straight face, with a slight grin. Rainbow decided to start her wings back up, and darted at him as he dodged her with relative ease.

"Stay still! You still have some explaining to do!" She kept trying to dive bomb him countless times, but all of her attempts failed, just as the first did.

"If you want me, ya gotta catch me!" Cody then took off, leaving behind a black &amp; purple streak. Rainbow pushed herself to catch up with him, leaving a trail reminiscent to her namesake behind as well. She soon got up next to him, and tried shoving into him, to knock him off balance. However, she regretted it soon after, as she had burned her side on the long flamelike appendage, thinking that it was completely solid. She bit her lip hard, but didn't cry out in pain, and kept up the pace. The two arial combatants were so focused on each other that they didn't see the large crystal tree-like structure in front of them, and both crashed headfirst into it with a loud THUD!

He heard the "man's" voice again.

_I think you aren't ready for wings yet, child._

In a flash of dark purple light, the wings in Cody's back flickered out of existence, and he fell from 30 feet into a lake below. His visible eye flickered open under the water's surface, as he thought, "How many times am I going to fall into something this week? Let's mark that as number 9..." After regaining his senses, he swam his way up to the surface, taking in a deep breath, and looking around to make sure he was in the clear. Seeing as the coast was clear, he made his way to shore, and started shaking the excess water off his body, and succeeded very little in the way of drying off.

"You know, I kinda wish that I could have an easy time. Just have a nice, long relaxed life. But no, I have to be tossed into Equestria, like all those poor jackasses in those HiE Fics..." As he started walking away from the lake, he heard the sounds of what sounded like metal moving against itself very quickly, only multiplied by three. The young adult just shook his head, and massaged his temples to give way for the headache that was soon coming.

'Couldn't these guys just leave me alone?', Cody thought. He then heard a sound of someone, or in this case somepony, clearing their throat. Rolling his eyes, he turned around to see his aerial 'co-pilot' soaking wet with a very pissed off look on her face. He laughed a little at her condition, and started to back up slightly.

"Well, nice weather we're having... you know, I heard that it was raining cats and dogs in Idaho last week. Place was always a bit crazy, don't you think?" He joked, just to lighten the mood. Sadly, it did nothing, but aggravated the already peeved mare even more. The human just payed no attention to her growling at him, and fiddled with a newly formed rip on the sleeve of his jacket. "You know, this coat was something special to me, as I made it from scratch all the way up. I hope that I can get home soon to repair it, or at least replace it." He was so focused on the light blue pegasus in front of him, he didn't notice the other five Elements, as well as Ditzy, sneak up behind him.

"And what makes ya think that we're gonna let ya go so easily, sugar cube?" Applejack said, making the human freeze up. Cody turned his body so that he could keep an eye on the single equine on his right, while the others were on his left.

"Well, for starters, I simply just wanna go back home. Secondly, how are you six so...alright with being near me? And how exactly did you know about humans?" At first, it didn't seem like the group, minus Ditzy, were going to buy his excuse for causing trouble. The pair of questions he asked however, seemed to push a button, making the situation a little awkward. Pinkie Pie was the one who really didn't seem affected by the questions, and answered as if someone asked her what time it was.

"Silly willy, we've already met a few!" And before she could say anymore, an orange hoof met her mouth, as if trying to shut her up. Cody just stared at them, a vacant expression was washed over his face, masking his real emotions. He then shook his head a little, and looked back at the group, now seven as Rainbow had flown back over to them.

"I'm sorry... Could you repeat that? I must've be mistaken, but I thought that you said that there were HUMANS here before." The look on his face was starting to show the mild disbelief that also was clear in his voice. Twilight looked surprised as to what he was saying, and decided to throw her two cents in on the topic.

"You heard Pinkie correctly. About two months ago, we had a few humans here taking a 'trip' here. They left, the first one who came here had a serious injury that needed to be treated. He isn't allowed to use magic for another couple months still.", Twilight explained in a worried tone. The human before them just looked at them, not moving an inch, or making a sound. The only thing that was happening, was a dark aura surrounding his form, before exploding in a violet shade of energy, with him screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'M SORRY, WHAT?!"

**(PoV Swap: Cody...)**

"I'M SORRY, WHAT?!", I screamed, trying to deny what I was hearing. I mean, come on! Two months! Two, freak-frackin' months ago, HUMANS showed up in EQUESTRIA!? The media would have exploded about this happening! Unless... No, not that little pipsqueak... He actually did it?! I mean, he talked about it for months before he seeming fell of the face of the Earth, but Come On! I thought that he was going Loco! Okay, this isn't helping. I started calming down, making the violet and black aura around me dissipate significantly, but it still remained slightly visible.

"Hold on, just... Just give me a sec..." I told them, trying to make them seem at ease. I really gotta keep this new thing under wraps whenever I get angry or aggravated. After fully calming down, I was just about to ask them about who came here, but before it could happen, the Royal Guards from earlier finally showed up, and surrounded me.

Even though their composure was straight and strong, one look into their eyes showed what they felt deep within: fear. Was I really that terrifying back there? I mean, I know, I was a pony back then, but now they can see who I really am... Hope those other guys who made it here didn't have to deal with any of this bullcrap... As they started to circle me, I smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Well, looks like I'm caught... Let me guess, you want to take me back to Canterlot, to talk with Celestia in person, am I right?" I asked the three butter sticks, who seemed to freeze all together. The unicorn who kept firing those spells from earlier spoke up, taking the 'cake' that was laid out.

"How did he know? Those were strict orders from her, herself. No one else could've found out, right Falling Skies?" He asked the winged sentry next to him. The one mentioned shook his head in disbelief, as did the last in agreement with his colleague. I just looked at them, my patience starting to run out. I began tapping my foot on the earthen ground, kinda making a sloshing sound, as my sneaker was still filled with water. They just kept standing there, and it was driving me freaking crazy!

"Come on!" I shouted, scaring them out of their stupor. "Are you guys going to take me there, or are you going to just stand there like a bunch of freaking idiots?" I then heard this sound, as if someone were grinding their teeth... right... next to me... I turn to my left, and what do I find? The pale white pegasus from before staring at me, with the intent to kill. Wait... IDEA!

"Hey, Skies, right?" He merely gave a short nod, barely noticeable. I smirked. "What's the matter? Can't take an insult? Maybe you should blow off some steam..." His face just kept contorting into a look of rage, which was working perfectly. "You know: go to the gym, meditate for a bit, take an herbal bath... Smoke some freaking weed, whatever it takes!" The little vein on his head was probably pulsating right now, matching his growing rage towards me... Now for the cherry on top!

"Sir, get down on your knees!" Falling Skies said, very calmly, surprisingly. The grin on my face was just at maximum capacity right now!

"COME AT ME, BRO!" After that, Skies came running towards me... But everything seemed to be going in slow motion. It was if time was being slowed down! I then heard the "man's" voice again.

_Oh, dear… snap your fingers, and I shall assist._

I complied, and did as the "man" told me, and in a flash of dark purple, I was right behind the stallion. After that, time reverted back to it's regular flow.

"What the-" Before Skies finished, I quickly went up to him and brought the sharp part of my hand down on his exposed neck... Poor dude went down like a bag of bricks.

"Commander!" The two remaining Stooges yelled. Everyone the area just looked at me fearfully.

"What?! He was coming right at me!" I tried defending myself, throwing my arms down at the unconscious pegasus. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum started walking towards me as I started backing up, not knowing that I was right in front of the mares. "I was just trying to protect myself!"

"And does that involve knocking out a high ranking officer when you have given yourself up willingly?" Twilight asked, making me freeze up. Crapsticks, she was right... Maybe I shouldn't have pissed that guy off.

"Ugh… cut me a break, I… never mind..." I responded, my shoulders slumped down. I looked up at the sky and saw a cloud pass by... I need to see if I can stand on one of those things... At least once. I gave a glance to the Guards and said, "Before I go with you, can I just do one thing?"

The two looked at each other and then back to me with skeptical looks on their faces. "Go on." One of them said.

"Can I... Can I go up and stand on one of those clouds up there? Please?" I asked. They looked at me as if I had grown a second head, and then making me depressed, shook their own, saying no. Out of frustration, I snapped my fingers, not noticing the dark purple flash as I had closed my eyes.

"Dammit...wait... What the hell-!?" When I opened my eyes, I was back in my room! I mean, yeah, it's great, but filled with some cardboard boxes here and there. The plain white walls were showing, as I had taken all my posters and pieces of art off of them... Yeah, I was getting ready to move... I was about to leave the room, but a noise stopped me dead in my tracks.

THU-THUD-THUMP!.

Well, looks like I'm not alone in here.

"Oweeeee… what was that for? You trying to knock out US too?" A squeaky voice said.

_To be continued..._

_**And that is a wrap... Not Winter Wrap-Up, but close enough. I really went overboard on this freaking chapter, and I intend on trying to do so in the future. I really was going to leave a 'TFS Hellsing Ultimate Abridged' reference with Skies getting pissed, but I was talked out of it. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, and you guys just keep looking at those Clouds and just PARTY ON! also be sure to leave a comment down below. **_

_**ADIOS!**_

(1):Sannligr Vel is essentially 'Farewell' in old Norse.

(2): I got the idea from Despair in Darksiders 2, how he leaves a Trail of Green Flames behind him.

_**ADIOS!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Making Friends & Randomness

_**Hello Fillies and GentleColts, welcome back to the story... Ugh, I feel like s*** right now... I've been trying to deal with the final projects that I have for the end of my Junior year of Highschool, and it's been kicking my ass. Also, I've been buried under a crapton of Art requests from both Internet and real life... I've been a busy guy... I have also been reading the comments down below, and just for everypony to know, you were right, the last chapter had a lot of plot holes and things that were either really unnecessary or just plain stupid... Like giving 'Cody' so many powers from the get go. I swear, I'm not trying to make him into a Gary-Sue, and if I am, please let me know! Anyways, I'll talk more at the bottom of the chapter. So just sit down, kick back, crack open a RockStar/Monster/Cold Brew/Brewski/whatever you drink, and Enjoy!**_

P.S. You could call this sorta like a filler chapter...

Chapter 5: Making Friends and random Shenanigans...

_**(PoV: Cody)**_

Yep, just as I thought... When I turned around, guess what I found? Give you a hint; it's not a pile of my dirty laundry, but it was indeed very colorful, both visual and in speech... You done yet? Well, the answer is a pile of pastel colored ponies that I knew too well, and they all looked like they played a really bad game of Twister. Twilight seemed to be in the middle, cursing up a storm, while Dash and Rarity somehow got their limbs tangled together with Twi's. Applejack, Pinkie, and Ditzy were on the bottom, and surprisingly enough, Fluttershy was on top... Jeez, I felt really bad for them, but I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Sugarcube, get your hoof outta mah face!"

"Oopsie, sorry AJ!"

"Rainbow, for Celestia's sake, take a shower every now and then! You smell like my brother after his hoofball sessions." Twilight yelled, trying to untangle herself with her magic. I looked at Dash, and boy, did she look pissed!

"Well, SORRY, Princess! I didn't get a chance to last night due to the weird weather! Rainy Drops wanted me to work overtime!", the speed demon retorted, shuffling around like the others. Weird weather? Might have been me that caused that... I mean, I did faceplant to Equestria from about, what, 2,000 feet in the air? While the group down below was tangling p even more than before, Fluttershy, being the little 'cherry' on the 'pony sundae', seemed to just be sitting atop the pile... Looking straight at me with a confused expression, strangely enough.

I began walking towards my dresser, just to grab a different outfit because... Well, my current one was torn to shreds. I don't want to freak out everyone in the neighborhood, especially my parents. A chill ran down my spine as I thought about what my folks would do if they saw me right now... Brr...

I dug around and found a pair of blue jeans, my original good-luck jacket, not the one I was wearing as it was a backup, a red button up Pendleton, and black tank top . When I turned back around, Flutters was still staring at me...

"Hey, Fluttershy?" She cocked her head to the side a little, making me resist 'squeeing' at the adorable sight. "When the others have stopped arguing and have gotten... Untangled, you mind telling them to wait for a bit? I gotta get out of these ripped clothes." She nodded in response, as I made my way out the door. I stopped as I remembered something else. "Oh, and 'Shy, if someone knocks on the door, hide in the closet." I opened the door, closed it behind me before Fluttershy could respond, walked down the stairs, and went into the bathroom. Placing the clean clothing on the the ground, I looked at the damage to my current outfit... Needless to say, I wasn't happy. The t-shirt, I could easily replace for sure, but my pants and jacket, no way in hell will I be able to fix them.

Sighing, I took off the ruined coat and shirt, and stopped when I saw my left arm. Smack dab in the middle of my forearm, there was this intricate, oval like, gray tattoo. It seemed like it like it was a design on a piece of armor, oddly Skyrim-esque, but it looked very old. What was very odd about it, wasn't the fact that I mysteriously got a tattoo, but that the skin around said tattoo was... Stiff. It was still smooth to the touch, but when I pressed down on it, it barely moved, almost like I had a slab of metal in my arm. That section of my arm just felt numb! I need to talk to the girls about this... Probably Scott, when he shows up... SHIT, I FORGOT ABOUT SCOTT! Forgetting about the tattoo, I pulled on the rest of my new clothing, and started up the stairs, until I saw my mother knocking my bedroom door... Damn it...

"Hey Ma!" I called out, getting her attention as she looked at me, a smile replacing the frown from seconds before.

"Hey kiddo! I was wondering where you were!" she responded. I smiled back at her, carrying my destroyed clothes under my arm, trying to get around her before she noticed them.

"What happened to your clothes?" ...Damn it! What should I do?! Um, ahh... OH, I got it!

"... Um, w-well, you remember Cassidy, right?" I asked, my voice wavering a bit. My mother just stares at me blankly, before facepalming.

"How many of your clothes is she going to destroy? I just bought you a pair of pants last week!"

"No idea mom, no freaking clue." I responded. I brought my hand up to the doorknob, but then remembered something, and called out to my mother as she was walking down the stairs.

"Hey Ma, did Scott call when I was go-Er, ah, I mean asleep?" She looked at me weirdly, but shook her head, and replied.

"He left a message saying he was going to be a bit late, but should be around here at 1. By the way, your Dad and I are gonna be gone for the next week after you head out." I nodded my head, understanding what she meant. Her and Pa always wanted to go out on their 'honeymoon' ever since they got married, but haven't had the money to do so.

"Alright, I hope you guys have a safe trip!" After saying that, I entered my mess of a room, and surveyed the area, noticing that the pile of ponies had gone missing. I had a good hunch on where they were, but decided to... well, play a joke on them. Walking as silently as I could, I made my way up to the closet door, and put my ear next to it.

"What's going on?"

"Ah dunno, can't hear nothin'."

"My knee feels pinchy..."

At the last whisper I heard from them, I flung the door open, and they all fell out at once.

"YAH- WHAT THE B-" Before Twilight finished, she was on the floor in a pile with her friends, once again in a colorful fashion. She glared up at me.

"Really?" She asked, as I gave her a cheeky grin.

"You better watch it, Buster! Prank me one more time like that, you'll find itch-powder covering every square inch of your room!" Rainbow threatened, I smirked even more, almost making my face the same as that of a certain feline from Alice in Wonderland.

"Dearest Rainbow, whatever do you mean? I just casually opened the door, to see what secrets would be revealed." The whole group just looked up and glared at me...except for Fluttershy.

"*Sigh*... Okay, okay, fine." I said, and they climbed to their hooves.

"Where are we?" Pinkie asked.

"We're in my house, or to be more specific, my room, as your friend just said, coincidentally." I answered, the seven gave me odd looks. "Also, I never did introduce myself." I continued, "My name is Cody Clarkson, but a few of my friends call me C.C."

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked, making me feel confused, due to the sudden change in topic.

"How did I do what?"

"Teleport." she retorted. "How did you teleport us here without the use of a portal? We shouldn't even be here right now!" I opened my mouth as if to say something, but I stopped. I started thinking about it myself, and all I could come up with was that mysterious voice...

"I… I don't know. I don't think it was… well... 'me' per say…" I answered, looking over my shoulder.

"Then who did?" She continued, and I was about to answer, when I heard the door open downstairs, followed by rushing footsteps up the stairs.

"Oh shi-! Quick! Hide in the clo-" Before I could finish, the door swung open with my long time friend, Scott, in his red flannel shirt and jeans, along with his high tech goggles, standing there. he looked excited as holding two plane tickets.

"Hey Cody- good news! I got first class tickets to...t-t-taa-aaaaaaaaaah-!?" He stammered, the volume of his voice lowering but pitch rising, making him sound like he was a strangled chicken. His mouth had also fallen agape at the sight of the seven ponies in my room…

Well, shit.

"Uhhh-! Uh-! Wha-!?" He stammered, raising his finger to point between me and the girls. My face went blank, as the color drained from Scott's skin, making his already white complexion seem like school board chalk.

"Huh-!?" He choked out.

"Yeah… Scott… turns out… they're real." Before he could let out another word, his knees gave out from under him as his barely visible eyes rolled back, and collapsed on the floor. I did a face-palm at the sight of it.

"Goddamn it, Scott." I whispered, the girls looked at Scott rather curiously…

"Uhmmm… well... sorry about the mess." I said, turning towards them.

"Who's this guy?" Pinkie asked, almost scaring me again at how close she was.

"An old buddy of mine…" I said, all the meanwhile continuing my face-palm.

"Here- help me…" I said, and Twi helped me get him up and into my bed so he could regain consciousness... all the meanwhile, Twilight looked at him, and by the look on her face, she seemed as if she had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong, Twi?" I asked, she looked up at me with almost… sad eyes?

"He looks a lot like one of the humans we met…" She said, and looked back down to the carpet floor.

"Twi?" I asked, she shook her head.

"I'm alright, really."

... Ok, this is getting awkward.

'_Alright, time for a recap_.' I think, '_Right now, I'm in my bedroom, surrounded by pastel colored, cartoon ponies, as my friend is rendered unconscious on my bed... Give me a break._' I look around and see that everyone who's still awake, is now looking around my barely decorated room. The only things that have up on my walls are a 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' movie poster, and a few band posters: including Weird Al Yankovic, the Kiss/Motley Crüe World Tour, and Combichrist's 'We Love You' tour... Yeah, I ain't exactly proud of the last one, but it's the only thing that reminds me of my lost friend.

"So... Who's Combichrist?", Rainbow asked. FINALLY! Someone broke the ice.

"They're an 'agro-tech' band, deriving off the electro-industrial genera." I responded in a bored tone. Walking over to my desk after seeing their confused looks, I opened up my laptop, and brought up one of their latest songs. I could see that Pinkie Pie and Dash were enjoying the beats, but Twilight and Rarity, well, they were giving me the stink eye.

Funny thing was, I think that a certain butter colored Pegasus was enjoying it too, due to her bobbing her head back and forth with a slight grin on her face. The only ones who were indifferent about the song were AJ and Ditzy. Applejack had a blank expression, while the gray pegasus just smiled.

"Why does this... Genre... need to be so-" I cut Rarity off before she said anything about my friends music tastes.

"Dirty? Vulgar?" I asked. I received a nod from her in response, as I quit the song. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. I only liked just one of their albums, and that was it. Heck, that isn't even my poster up there! That's just a... keepsake. From an old friend." This perked their attention.

"Who's this friend of yours? And why do you talk about him like he's gone?" I looked over at Twilight, who had a slightly worried expression. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"His name's Jonathan Elise. Really funny guy, the usual prankster, an overall nice person. I think you guys would've liked him. The thing is though..." I took a moment to breath, and look at them all. "About six months ago, he and another friend of mine, Jake, went missing, and the only evidence of him left was his house destroyed, and his family... Killed." A series of gasps broke the silence permeating the air. I saw that they all had a somber look... Except for Flutters and Ditzy, who looked like they were going to burst into tears at any minute.

"That's...that's horrible." Ditzy cried out, getting a few sad nods in agreement. I shook my head and walked over back over to my dresser, and pulled out a semi glowing, flat piece of Quartz crystal, just about the size of my palm.

"As sad and tragic as it may be, I know that Jon's still alive." I brought the crystal out to show them, which was almost taken out of my hands by Twilight's magic.

"...What is this?" She asked, I shook my head.

"I don't know… but it's the only thing that was found in the wreckage… well… actually…" I stopped, they gave me strange looks.

"To be perfectly honest… I took it from the wreckage. I saw it there, and… well… when I held it up to my ear, I heard a voice… his voice." I explained, they exchanged nervous looks. The crystal continued to give off its slight crimson glow.

"What did it say?" Twilight asked, I looked down at the crystal.

"...I don't know… it was too jumbled for me to make out…But it sounded like my friends' voice… I just have the feeling... Like it's some sort of sign..."

I placed the crystal back in its place in the dresser, and closed the door to it. Turning back, I noticed that Scott was starting to shift around.

"Guys- go outside-" But the moment I said that, he shot up in the bed…

...Uh-oh.

Looking back on it, I find it kind of funny… the look of utter stupor on his face was priceless, and if I were anyone else, I probably would've burst out laughing… but the situation was way too awkward. The Seven ponies seemed to be taking it rather calmly… too calmly, at that.

"Uhm... Scott? You ok, there?" I asked, hoping for him not to start screaming.

At this point, he screamed (typical), startling the seven ponies into my closet.

"What the actual feck, Cody!? What is this-!? Wha-!? I mean- Ugh… I must be having a crazy dream- wake me up!" He shouted, tearing off his goggles and sloshing a glass of water from my desk onto his face… only to be even more surprised he didn't wake up.

"Hey, watch the sheets, man! I just changed these!" I shouted, looking for a towel to dry the now wet area.

He stared at the seven backed into a closet, looking almost horrified. I realized how he was feeling at that moment… and the sheets became the least of my hung his head in utter confusion.

"Girls... Do you mind giving us a few minutes? Scott and I need to talk..." Nodding my head towards the door, they all, in a single file line, just walked out the door, leaving just my friend and I alone.

"Need to talk? NEED TO TALK!? Ya need to explain to me why there are seven feckin' cotten candy colored ponies in your-"

**SLAP!**

"Ow!" He shouted, after I slapped his cheek.

"Dude- relax!" He then was silent, with nothing but a look of complete and utter confusion stuck upon him.

"...So let me get this straight… you were covered in a black mist… and woke up in Equestria?" He asked, I did a facepalm.

"Do you want me to go over it again…?" I asked, He looked to the ground…

"Jesus, man… this is ridiculous… those guys over at those occult academies got the last laugh…" He said, he removed his goggles and rubbed his eyes- revealing them to be a milky, pale white.

"Woah- dude- what's up with your-"

"Never mind that." he said, quickly hiding his eyes behind his goggles again.

"Ugh… I just… h-how is this happening!?" He asked, looking like he was on the brink of a mental breakdown.

"I… I don't know." I admitted. I remembered the Tattoo on my arm again, and wondered how it got there.

"...Cody, prove to me this isn't some joke- bring them back in."

"It's not a-"

"Bring them back in!" He demanded, surprising me.

"Okay, man! Chill! I'll go get them… just try to relax." I said, I then walked out of the room and out into the hall- only to find them empty.

'_Wait… where are they…? Oh no…_' I thought, bolting downstairs to find they had gone outside into the backyard, six of them running around, and Rarity looking over my Mother's' handiwork in the garden... Typical Rarity...

"I must say, Cody, your garden is stunning-" But I interrupted her.

"What are you girls doing out here!? Get inside!" I shouted.

"What-? But-" Ditzy replied, I interrupted them again.

"Just get inside!"

I then noticed two kids along the fence- to of those 'gangster-esque' kids from middle school, when they saw the seven ponies on my lawn they screamed.

"Stupid pony loving fag!" They shouted, thank god… they must have thought they were toys. They walked away. The seven stared at me in confusion.

"Get inside!" I shouted, the boys looked over their shoulders and stared as the seven ran inside… I looked back at them, and flipped them off.

"What... What the Hell?" One of them shouted, as I nonchalantly saluted them, and locked the door.

"It's your dream." I bluffed, the two looked at each other, and fainted on the side of the street.

I looked at the seven who were in the dining room.

"What in tarnation was that all 'bout?" Applejack asked, I shook my head.

"We'll get to that later… follow me." I said, and they followed me upstairs to where Scott was sitting, waiting for me and the girls… he looked somewhat stressed.

He looked up at the seven with no less surprise as earlier.

Twilight approached him.

"Good afternoon… my name is Twilight Spar-" He held his hand up, cutting her off.

"I know who you are…" He said, reaching down the front of his shirt to reveal a necklace with one of each of their marks on the necklace as beads.

The seven girls eyes widened it utter surprise. I decided to speak up.

"Girls... Did I mention that you are somewhat… popular here?" I said, as the seven looked up at me with growing surprise. I turned on the T.V. where it was in the middle of the first episode of season 5.

I watched as, for the next ten minutes or so, their jaws remained dropped to the floor… then, Applejack, Dash, and Twi all shouted, in unison:

"ACK! WHAT THE BUCK?!"

And the others stepped away from the screen, slowly… and then, Rarity fainted, Fluttershy jumped back into the closet… and I then noticed, Pinkie's hair had completely straightened,and as she turned to look at me, she gave me a sneer.

"Nice…" She said, rather sarcastically. That's when 'it' started happening.

My heart literally started skipping beats. I had seen what she was like when her hair was straight like that… and after reading a certain fanfiction about a type of pastry, it left me straight-out scared. She noticed the look on my face- and rather quickly… grew sad?

"It's because of 'that video' about me, isn't it?" She asked, I looked at her, rather surprised.

"WAIT, WHAT?" I screamed, still completely terrified of the Pink Menace before me.

"Cody! No screaming in the house!" My dad called.

"Sorry!" I called back, but my 'terror' drained when I saw a tear pool in her eye, the other six remained unphased while watching the show.

"Oh… I'm- I'm sorry… but, how did you know?" I asked, she looked up at me with wet eyes. She looked like she wanted to tell me something, but she choked on her words, and simply said:

"Secrets." She then was silent, as she bowed her head down.

I then noticed she looked like she was about to cry… how did she know about… 'that' story? I still don't know... But right then, I had to apologize, so it wasn't my top priority.

"Hey," I reached over to Pinkie with a shaky hand and placed it on her shoulder, ", I'm sorry I freaked out, ok? I just... I didn't mean to upset you." Silence. Only a short series of sniffles was what I got in return.

I felt as if something stabbed me in the heart, and I wrapped an arm around her, causing her hair to 'inflate' again- but only a bit.

"...Thank you..." She silently whispered, but only loud enough for me to hear. I smiled warmly back at her.

But the next thing she said made my heart stop altogether.

"Ah well… at least it's not those guys who waste all their time drawing 'pictures' of us." I just froze altogether... What in the- how- just... HOW?!

"I'M SORRY- WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Cody! For god's sakes, no shouting in the house!" My father yelled.

"Sorry, Jeremy! Cassidy freaked Cody out over Skype again!" Scott responded, saving me from trouble.

"What? I was talking about the bad fan art!" She said.

"Oh, thank God…" I thought.

"Not against the guys who do good fan art." She said, that's when the gears in my head started to move.

"Wait- how did you know about that?" I asked, and then, she winked.

"Secrets!" I then noticed- Twilight blinked, and she turned away from the T.V. to look at me. I reached for the remote and turned off the T.V.

"W-What the hay was that!?" Rainbow stammered.

"Well," Scott started," ya just saw what's called 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'... And it happens to be your life story." I looked back at him, a blank expression evident on my face. I stood up, and calmly walked over to him.

"... You do realize that you could've been a little bit more... Easier on them about it..." I replied in a monotone voice, getting up in his face while pulling my hair back a tad, grinning a bit. "...Right, Scotty?"

"Dude… that is so freaking creepy… it doesn't even make any sense…" he replied, stepping back a little. "And please, for the love of God, don't show me that damn eye! You know how much it creeps me out."

I sighed, letting the little bit of hair that I brushed away fall back in it's natural state.

"Cody, dude, ya literally scare everyone half to death when ya do that! Seriously, man, I know it's a genetic condition, but… Errrgh…" He said, shuddering.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" I said, turning away from him, crossing my arms. He doesn't need to remind me every time... Then, Ditzy, being the bubbly mare she is, walked(or was it trotted) up to us.

"What's he talking about, Cody?" She asked, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Has Rares woken up yet?" I asked, looking at the fallen unicorn.

"Uhm- Cody- What the Buck!?" Twilight swore. I raised an eyebrow at her, until I realized my mistake.

"Oh right, they just found out their life story is a frickin television show… damn it Cody… goddamn it Scott..." I thought.

"Yyyyeahh… I know it's hard to believe, but… oh well…"

"But- how- I mean- why-?" Dash stammered.

"Hell if I know… imagine how I felt when I saw you guys! My heart was jumping up to my throat!" I said, shrugging.

"You seemed to take it really easily..." Ditzy spoke up, making me turn my head in her direction.

"Well- my brain had already exploded when I saw Luna, so... " I remarked.

"Wait- you saw PRINCESS LUNA?!", Scott shouted, making me cringe at how loud he was being.

"SCOTT! CODY! ONE MORE SHOUT AND I'M COMING UP THERE!" My dad called.

"Sorry, Dad/Jeremy!" Scott and I yelled back simultaneously.

"-but seriously, you met LUNA?" Scott asked.

"You KNOW about Luna?" Twilight asked, making Scott and I face palm.

"Cody! I didn't say you could have a girlfriend over!" My dad called. I froze, as the color drained from my face.

"I- I'm on Skype!" I called back.

"Suuuure…" He said, I then heard laughing. "Just turn the volume on your Laptop down a tad! I turned back to the group... And Poor Twi's face was now red as a tomato.

"Sorry about him, he's a kidder, but he's a good man at heart." I explained. She just nodded, not looking me in the eye, and trying to cover up that blazing blush of hers.

After a while, the rest of the group had 'gathered themselves' after a long pause of sheer stupor.

"So… we're basically idols here?" Rarity asked, looking extremely excited.

"Well, you can't go in any shop that doesn't have MLP merchandise anymore, so, yeah you're pretty popular." Scott answered, adjusting his goggles again.

"Flutters? Can you please come out of the closet?" I called, only getting a whimper in reply.

"It's okay Fluttershy, it's just a show." Scott said.

"Just a show? JUST A SHOW?" Rarity interrupted, startling me.

"Say what?"

"I would like to meet whatever divine soul made such an art piece!" She said, glowing with pride.

... Nothing made a sound, but a lonely cricket that found its way near the window, as everyone around just gave her an odd look.

'_Egotistical much? I thought that was Dash's forte.._.' I thought, facepalming for what seemed like the tenth time today. Scott stood up from the bed, and looked weirdly at the pristine white equine.

"Ya do realize that the show is essentially your life sto-"

"EXACTLY!" Rarity exclaimed, cutting him off.

I was struggling hard not to laugh at this point… Scott being interrupted by Rarity? ...Priceless image..

"R-rarity?" A meek, quiet voice said, coming from the closet. A little strand of pale pink hung out from the barely opened door. 'So, Flutters finally talks...', I think to myself.

"Yes, darling?" Rarity replied in a 'sing-song' voice... How is Rarity taking this... Like this?! Fluttershy made her way out of the closet, just a little more than before.

"Uhm- well... I think that... Cody's friend w-was talking about something else. About the show, I mean." The only unicorn in the room now had a confused look stuck on her face, like she had no idea what Flutters was talking about. Shaking his head, Scott just adjusted his goggles once again before speaking.

"What I was gonna to say before ya 'rudely' interrupted me, was that it isn't just about your own life Rarity, but your friends lives as well. Don't 'cha find it just a little odd that your own life is a show for others to watch, without you knowing?" He paused, waiting for a response from her. Rarity just seemed to have finally got the message, and just looked a little uneasy. I wouldn't blame her, I'd feel the same way if I found out if my life was just an object of entertainment. Returning back to reality, I clapped my hands together, and rubbed them against each other for a few seconds.

"So, Scott, what were you going to say before your mind was screwed over?" I asked him, getting the one finger salute from him in return.

"Oh, hardy har, very funny." He responded sarcastically. "Now, before something ELSE startling happens, I got the tickets for the flight later today, Cody." I suddenly stopped, trying to get my brain working again.

'Crap baskets, I forgot the flight was today! What am I going to do with the girls?!' Looking around frantically, I saw a bunch of suitcases in my closet. 'Perfect... Only if they were smaller though... Shit!' "Aaaggghh! Why?!" I quietly said to myself.

"What's the matter, Cody?" Ditzy asked, coming towards me to see what I was staring at. I looked at her, smiling slightly at her wall-eyed face.

"It's nothing... Well, ok, it's a problem." I confessed, gaining everybody's attention. "Today, Scotty and I were going to go on a trip to see my Uncle down in Boston, but now, since you seven are here, I just don't know how we're gonna get passed security. Hell, I don't know how you all are going to be able to get outside the house unnoticed!"

"Well, why can't we just go out normally? Didn't you say that we were famous not that long ago?" Twi spoke up. I gave her a look that said 'Are you kidding me'.

"Yeah, but as cartoon characters, not real people! Imagine if something from one of your books that you loved and knew so much just somehow came alive? And you knew that they were completely fictional, too." I explained. She seemed to understand, mainly by the focused expression, and closed eyes. Scott looked at me with a concerned look.

"Cody, how are we going to get them to the airport? We can't just leave them here!" I shook my head, starting to get aggravated.

"I dunno man, we can't just waltz out the door with a handful of candy colored ponies and board a plane to Massachusetts, smiling along the way! We can't just simply stuff them in a suitcase with a spell, and hope everything is hunky dory!" I said, feeling my hair start shifting to the right.

"Um, d-dude? Y-your h-h-hair..." Scott stammered, pointing to my semi-revealed eye.

"Listen, Scott, I know, but now ain't the time. Right now, I'm more concerned about the fact that the characters from our favorite show, are right in front of us, and that we have no way of bringing them with us on our damned trip!" I felt my hair completely shift over, and as that happened, everyone else, that wasn't Scott, just either gasped, or silently screamed.

"What the Buck?!"

"Sweet Celestia!"

"What the hay?!"

"What the?!"

"Oh my Goodness!"

I looked around, and saw their faces of horror and surprise...

'Fuck me, could this get any worse?' I thought. Dash looked like she was going to attack me, while Twilight prepared a spell for the same exact thing. "Wait, wait! Hold on!" I quickly said, before any of them did something brash.

"What in tarnation is up with yer eye?!" AJ shouted, not loud enough for my dad to hear, but loud enough to echo through the room. I just sat down at my desk and rubbed my temples, as I tried to process the situation that I was in.

"That's another thing about me that I don't know about. I was just born with it, ok? I don't know why it's such a big deal." Twi just looked at me like I was an idiot, or something, and didn't even ease up her posture.

"Cody, that is the eye of a Demon! Only those with demonic blood in them have that!" She stated, making me shake my head back and forth. I chuckled a little bit, honestly not believing what she was saying.

"Really now? Great... This is just like 5th grade all over again. 'Hey everyone, let's all make fun of the kid with the weird eye!' Just because I have something wrong with my eye, doesn't mean that you should judge me on it!" I replied, making some of them look down. "I mean, look at Ditzy for example." Said mare just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Me?! Why me?" She yelled, making everyone look confused.

"Well, just because your eyes are... well... Crooked, doesn't mean that you're a bad person, right?" I asked, trying not to get too personal with how she was. I don't know how she is about the population of the Town is about her, so I want to play it safe. She looked at me, nodding her head as she thought about it.

"Well, that is true..." She said, surveying the room. "I guess that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." I smiled, as the Mane 6 started seeing what I was talking about. Scott then spoke up.

"It's true ya know. Ya wanna know why I wear these goggles 24/7, Cody? It isn't for show." He said, taking me by surprise. He pulled off the high tech spectacles, and reveals his milky whites to the ponies in front. "I'm essentially 85% blind. The only thing I can see without these things, are your silhouettes. These here goggles however, allow me to see crystal clear. Colors, details, everything. Hell, I can see things others can't without special equipment. The point is, I had to stay home, and had to be homeschooled until I entered my 8th grade year, all 'cause I was afraid that others would make fun of me due to my handicap. Hell, I even kept it from even you Cody, because I thought ya might make a crack about it... Sorry about that, dude."

I was shocked... I mean, I had no idea about him being completely blind, but I just... I didn't know... "...Scott..." I began. "I... I'm sorry... I didn't-"

"Don't. Ya don't need to to apologize. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I lied to ya for 4 years, and I think that I should make amends with ya." He said, interrupting me. I smiled, my hair returning back to its normal spot over my left eye. I then stood up from the swivel chair, and held my hand out to my best friend. He looked surprised after putting his goggles back on, but smiled back and took it in his own, as I pulled him in a one-armed hug, which he openly returned.

"Well, how does 'Geordi La Forge' sound for a nickname?" I asked, as I got a smack upside the head in return. "Ow!"

"Feck off." He replied, but with a grin instead of a scowl. I grinned back, rubbing my head with my hand. After that was settled down, we both looked at the group, as they stared back at us with sincere smiles. Twi then walked up and stared up at me.

"I'm sorry that I misjudged you. I guess that what Ditzy said is true. You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." I knelt down, and rustled her hair a little. "Hey!"

"Apology accepted. Just try to think a little more carefully, and not freak out over something small. Ok?" I responded. She shot me a dirty look, but relaxed and returned back to her trademark grin.

"Ok." Then, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, and Fluttershy did the same thing, which made my heart soar, but brought me back to the topic at hand: how were we going to get to the airport, or even get on the plane for that matter.

"Hey Scott, how are we gonna get on the plane still?" I asked. Before the man could answer however, Twilight asked:

"Would a size adjustment spell work?" My visible eye shot wide open.

"Wait, do ya mind repeating that again, lass? I thought you said something about a 'size adjustment spell." Scott asked, almost not believing her suggestion.

"You heard correctly, Scott. There actually happens to be a spell that changes the size of an object or pony from normal to small. It only works that way. You can't grow bigger with it." Twi explained. I started getting an idea... If only...

"So, it's essentially like a shrink ray? You can return back to normal after casting it?" I asked, receiving a nod from her.

"Yes, basically like a shrink ray, and yes to the second part... Why do you ask?" I grinned, as I went to the closet and pulled out my packed backpack. I placed my laptop in it, as well as the charger and mouse in the main pocket and put my headphones around my neck. Zipping open one of the pouches, I looked back to her, as she had a confused look on her face.

"Can you make everyone around... Say... 3 inches high?" She looked back at the other Six, who started to get at what I was thinking, and looked back to me, nodding.

"It may be a little difficult, but I'm sure I can pull it off." She replied. I glanced over at Scott, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Scotty boy, you think you can take 3 of them with you onboard?" I asked, making him look at me, with a blank expression that is.

"Ya can't be serious." He began. "Ya can NOT be serious."

I laughed a little. "Oh, but I am. After all..." I paused.

"We are just taking carry-ons, right?"

_**To be continued**__**...**_

**_Author's note:_**

**_Well, I hate to leave it on a really badly placed cliff hanger, but I just thought I'd leave you guys with something to chew on while I get the next chapter up and running. Trust me, you're gonna love it. Anyways, please, leave a comment down below, and please, tell me if there's anything that should be fixed, or if there's anything that you'd like to see happen, just let me know. Also, if you want me to draw any of the characters, such as Scott or Cody or any upcoming ones, let me know. I'd like the practice, and I have a few great ones to show from a dear friend who drew 1 or 2 a couple of days ago._**

**_This is CloudGazer45, signing off. Adios amigos/amigas!_**

**_P.S.: I only took 6th grade Spanish, so I apologize for what I just did there._**


End file.
